Opération Espionnage
by DYKTW
Summary: Ne jamais suivre les idées débiles de Kazuichi, jamais... [One-shot]


**Voilà une histoire écrite à l'arrache ! Mais, comme dirait un philosophe célèbre : On s'en bat les couilles, frère.**

Hajime ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux de toute sa vie. Comment était-il possible d'avoir autant de malchance ? Même en ayant leur camarade chanceux Nagito à leur côté, ils avaient totalement foiré leur plan. Bordel, pourquoi avaient-ils décidés de suivre Kazuichi dans ses idées stupides?  
Bon, au moins, ils savaient que faire confiance au garçon aux cheveux roses était à proscrire.

Usami jeta un œil satisfait à tous les objets que ses chers élèves avaient ramenés. Tous avaient l'air exténués et à deux doigts de s'effondrer. La sueur perlait de leurs fronts, leurs halètements résonnaient dans le lobby de l'hôtel. Même Ibuki, la pile électrique sur pieds était totalement inerte sur le sofa, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. « Ibuki a pris tout ce qu'elle a pu… » Murmurait la musicienne, hors d'haleine.  
Pourtant, malgré la fatigue générale, Hajime continuait à aller et venir, prenant du matériel en passant, pour terminer le travail demandé par leur professeur léporidé. Il devait finir de monter ce bateau…  
Après plusieurs longues heures, le garçon à l'Ahoge s'écroula, mort de fatigue. Sa vue était troublée par la sueur et la fatigue rendait ses paupières lourdes. Usami s'approcha de lui, visiblement inquiète pour le jeune homme qui perdait connaissance. Elle sortit alors d'une manière miraculeuse une pilule d'une couleur douteuse, et lui mit dans la bouche. Hajime l'avala sans rechigner, puis se sentit alors revigoré, comme pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline qui lui permit de sauter solidement sur ses deux pieds, faisant virevolter son professeur qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Elle frotta son visage endolori et sourit, rassurée.

« Le médicament de l'Espoir marche toujours en cas de pépin ! » S'exclama-t-elle, fière d'avoir eu une telle idée. Mais tout le monde l'ignora magistralement, comme toujours. De toute façon, ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour réagir ils ressemblaient tous à des loques inertes. Habituée à ce qu'on ne l'écoute pas beaucoup, elle sauta sur une table proche (parce que c'est bien beau d'être haut comme trois pommes, mais c'est chiant quand on est prof) et tapa le bois avec son bâton magique, ce qui produisit des étincelles multicolores. Les élèves se tournèrent lentement vers elle, l'expression vide d'énergie.

« Écoutez, tout le monde ! Je suis très satisfaite de votre dur labeur, vous avez réussi à réunir tous les objets pour construire ce bateau. Pour vous féliciter, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, ça va vous plaire ! »

Certains élèves eurent la force d'esquisser un sourire fatigué.

« Mais pour atteindre la surprise, il va falloir bouger un peu.

-… meh. » Soufflèrent en chœur la classe 77.

« -Allez, ce n'est pas si loin ! Il faut juste aller sur l'Île Centrale ! »

Après une dizaine de minutes qui avait semblé durer des heures, notre chère classe arriva à l'Île Centrale. Usami se tenait devant eux, les bras écartés, un sourire sur le visage. Elle s'écarta, dévoilant une source d'eau chaude crachant une vapeur chaude et humide. Les élèves reprirent alors vie, un sourire s'étirait sur leurs lèvres. Kazuichi, les yeux pétillants, fit un bond de joie.

« C'est tout ce dont je rêvais ! » S'exclama-t-il, fou de joie.

« -Je n'ai jamais essayé de sources d'eau chaude, ça a l'air agréable ! » Dit Sonia de sa voix cristalline.

« -C'est une des meilleures choses qui existe ! » Répondit (hurla plutôt) Nekomaru. « Et c'est encore plus agréable quand on fait 'ça' avec !

-… 'ça' ? » Dit Hajime en tournant la tête, perplexe.

« -Yep, 'ça' ! » Répondit Akane. « Il me fait 'ça' régulièrement, ça fait un bien fou !

-Euh… » Hajime sentit ses joues s'enflammer. C'était lui qui avait un esprit retourné ou ils parlaient vraiment de… ça ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! » Dit Nagito d'une voix enthousiaste.

« -Attendeeeez ! Ibuki ne prendra pas de bain mixte avec les garçons ! » Répliqua la musicienne.

« -Bien sûr, un peu d'intimité, tout de même… » Marmonna Usami, qui semblait réfléchir. Une loupiotte invisible s'éclaira au-dessus de sa tête, elle s'exclama : « Écoutez ! Vous allez aller dans la source par groupes non mixtes ! Les filles iront en premier, les garçons après ! D'accord ? Dans ce cas, allez-y, et profitez ! »

Tout le monde sauta et hurla un « YEAH ! » digne d'une fin d'épisode d'anime, heureux d'avoir enfin un moment de répit dans leur travail acharné.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as tous amenés ici, Kazuichi ? » Questionnait Nagito depuis dix minutes sans que le garçon aux dents de requin ne lui réponde.

« -Ca a intérêt à être intéressant, sinon je te préviens, je t'étripe et je te fais ravaler tes organes, » Grogna Fuyuhiko.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux teints se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Il prit une grande respiration et déclara :

« -Bon, bienvenue à cette réunion, qui parlera donc de… » Il commença alors à écrire quelque chose sur le tableau blanc qui se trouvait près de lui. Après quelques crissements de feutres, ce qu'il écrit fut lisible : _Opération Espionnage_. Tout le monde resta perplexe, sauf Teruteru, qui commençait déjà à trépigner.

« -C'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense ? » Dit le cuisinier d'une voix lubrique, faisant grimacer tout le monde.

« -Exactement ! On va espionner les filles pendant qu'elles se baignent ! Ca va être génial !

-Bon, je me casse. » Répliqua Fuyuhiko, piqué au vif. « J'ai pas que ça à foutre de m'occuper de vos plans dégueulasses !

-Je suis d'accord avec ton opinion, je refuse de m'engouffrer dans vos rituels de mortels ! Je ne me dépraverais pas avec des rites pervers sans aucunes utilités ! » Continua Gundam dans son dialecte bien à lui.

« -Allez, faites pas vos mijaurées ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne rêvez pas de voir Peko, ou Sonia sans leurs éternels uniformes ? Imaginez-les, nues, avec des courbes tendancieuses, et…. » Disait Teruteru de son air pervers, un filet de sang commençant à couler de son nez.

« -Je ne m'autoriserais jamais de tels fantasmes lubriques avec la Princesse ! » S'exclama l'éleveur, qui essayait de garder son sang-froid, bien que l'on pouvait voir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Perdant son calme, il enfonça sa tête dans son éternelle écharpe, ne laissant voir que ses yeux hétérochromes. Fuyuhiko, hors de lui, s'approcha du petit cuisiner, le visage rouge de colère (et de gêne).

« -Répète ça, enfoir-

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous » Dit doucement Nagito, essayant de calmer les tensions. Kazuichi, remarquant que plus personne ne l'écoutait, tira un grand pot de verre et en montra le contenu aux autres : un ours en peluche qu'ils connaissaient bien était coincé à l'intérieur, l'air furieux. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, tentait de griffer les parois de verre, en vain.

« -Bon, je crois que je vais devoir employer les grands moyens de persuasion : ceux qui ne participeront pas devront s'occuper de la peluche !

-Je ne suis pas une peluche ! » Gronda l'animal pelucheux, l'œil gauche brillant d'une lueur sanglante. Il était toutes griffes sorties, prêt à bondir sur celui qui aurait la malchance d'ouvrir le pot.

Tous les garçons s'observèrent l'un l'autre, résignés. Ils poussèrent un soupir simultané. Le mécanicien eut un rire carnassier, heureux que ses plans marchent pour une fois.

Kazuichi essayait d'être le plus discret possible. Il essayait de marcher avec légèreté, sans faire craquer les feuilles et les branches, il avait enfoncé le plus de mèches possible dans son bonnet, et avait troqué sa combinaison jaune fluo pour un costume camouflage. Il sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche et l'apporta à sa bouche. Le grésillement de l'appareil indiqua qu'il était allumé, il parla de manière à ne pas qu'on ne l'entende trop.

« Allons-y, l'Opération Espionnage est lancée ! _Shinigami_ , envoie tes hamsters en éclaireur!

 _-Ce ne sont pas de simples hamsters ! »_ Répliqua Gundam, vexé que l'on appelle ses fidèles compagnons 'Hamsters'. « _Ce sont les Quatre Dieux des Ténèbres et de la Destruction ! Ils-_

-Ouais, ouais, allez, envoie-les ! Soit déjà heureux que je t'ai invité à cette Opération ! Mademoiselle Sonia ne mérite d'être vue que par moi !

 _-Je ne voulais pas assister à vos enfantillages, à la base… mais je ne voulais pas m'occuper de cet ours des Enfers !_

-T'es l'Éleveur d'Élite, dompter cette bestiole, tu le fais les doigts dans le nez, normalement !

 _-Hé bien, il est peut-être ma seule faiblesse en tant que dompteur… mais ! M'occuper de cette peluche vivante, c'est comme te demander de construire un satellite spatial !_

-Hé, arrêtez de vous disputer de manière si puérile ! » S'exclama Teruteru qui se trouvait aux côtés du mécanicien. « On est arrivé à la source d'eau chaude ! Plus un bruit ! »

Kazuichi vit alors tous les garçons, armés de caméra et de jumelles, apparaître de derrière les fougères. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses remarqua les cheveux maladivement blancs de Nagito au loin, ainsi que l'Ahoge de Hajime à côté. Il s'empara de ses jumelles, et ils approchèrent de la source à pas de loups. Il mit les binoculaires à ses yeux, et sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il vit des parcelles de peau derrière les herbes. Elles étaient toutes là, dans la source, batifolant dans l'eau chaude. A côté de lui, Teruteru tremblait, et de l'hémoglobine coulait à flot de nez. Il murmurait des « Oh mon dieu… quelles beautés… », totalement épris de la vue des jeunes femmes dans l'eau. Les autres élèves masculins regardaient avec perplexité leurs deux camarades à l'attitude perverse. Kazuichi parla dans son talkie-walkie (qui était en contact avec ceux de tous les autres en même temps).

« Allez, regardez comme elles sont bel- »

Sa respiration s'arrêta. Il l'avait vue. Il avait vu sa belle chevelure blonde, sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Il installa ses jumelles sur ses yeux : elle était là, en train de parler avec les autres ! « Sonia-san ! » Couina-t-il sans le faire exprès, les yeux étincelants et les joues rouges. Teruteru lui couvrit la bouche. « Chut, tu vas nous faire entendre ! »  
Trop tard.  
Alors que les autres garçons se décidèrent à regarder par leurs binoculaires, un cri retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! » C'était Mahiru, qui les avait pris la main dans le sac.

« -Uuugh, ils nous ont espionnés, sales pervers, pervers, pervers ! » Pleurnicha Hiyoko, se cachant du regard des garçons.

La Princesse Sonia se recouvrit d'une serviette et sortit précipitamment, l'air furieuse. Elle se dirigeait vers… Gundam. Le mécanicien sourit. Enfin ! Cette dispute allait détruire leur relation ! La jeune femme, honteuse qu'on l'ait vue ainsi, jeta un regard noir à son camarade. Ce dernier recula et enfonça son nez dans son écharpe, tout aussi honteux que la blonde. Son regard retrouva sa dureté habituelle il sauta sur un rocher, et avoua à haute voix pour que toute le monde l'entende : « Je suis navré, mesdemoiselles, nous avons tous été emportés de force dans ce rituel dévergondé par ce simple mortel qu'est monsieur Soda. »  
Le dit Soda se figea alors. Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers lui.  
Merde, il était foutu.

« Je suis plus que déçue de votre comportement, les garçons ! » Déclarait Usami depuis un bon moment, les pattes sur les hanches. Tous les garçons, une trace rouge apparente sur le visage, baissèrent la tête, honteux. La lapine continua son discours.

« Vous devez apprendre à vous contrôler un peu ! Pour la peine, vous serez de corvée de nettoyage pendant toute la semaine ! »

Tous poussèrent un soupir désespéré. Même surveiller Monokuma pendant une journée était mieux qu'une semaine de nettoyage intensif…  
Le léporidé soupira, résignée.

« Vous savez que je n'aime pas vous punir… alors pourquoi vous continuez vos bêtises… »

Elle fit une moue triste, puis son visage s'éclaira pour revenir à son éclat naturel. Elle sourit.

« Vous pouvez aller vous baigner avant votr- »

Un courant d'air puissant lui ébouriffa la fourrure. Tous les garçons étaient déjà partis. Elle rit doucement. « Ils ne changeront jamais… »

Les élèves masculins eurent alors leur tour pour la source d'eau chaude. Ils détendirent leurs muscles courbaturés par les efforts, laissèrent partir tous leurs ennuis, qui s'envolaient avec la vapeur chaude. Hajime poussa un long soupir soulagé, débarrassé temporairement de tous ses problèmes. Que c'était agréable de se baigner, sans penser à rien… Nekomaru s'approcha de lui, fit craquer ses doigts, et dit (hurla) de sa voix puissante :

« -Hajime-kun, ça te dirait de 'le' faire ?

-… 'l-le' faire ? » Bégaya-t-il, les joues en feu.

« -Ouais ! Je voudrais profiter que vous soyez déjà tous déshabillés pour vous 'le' faire ! »

Teruteru nagea vers le Manager d'Équipe, avec son air lubrique.

« -Ca te dirait de me 'le' faire ? Filles ou garçons, je suis ouvert d'esprit ! » Déclara le Cuisinier, faisant un clin d'œil suggestif au sportif.

« -Si tu veux ! Ahah ! Tu vas voir, tu vas passer le meilleur moment de ta vie ! Mais d'abord, je vais 'le' faire à Hajime !

-Qu'est-ce que quoi attends je- »

Le garçon à l'Ahoge se fit attraper par la poigne de fer de Nekomaru, qui le positionna correctement, dos face à lui. Hajime était à la merci de l'homme de fer, les joues enflammées.

Il reçut alors le meilleur massage qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Après que tout le monde ait reçu son petit massage personnel par Nekomaru, malgré les quelques personnes réticentes, comme Fuyuhiko, Gundam ou Byakuya, qui ne voulaient pas trop qu'on abuse de leur petit corps fragiles (même s'ils ont finis par l'avoir, leur putain de massage), tout le monde retrouva son énergie d'avant. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir pris un bon café, et étaient prêts à remettre le paquet pour la prochaine journée. Puis ils se rappelèrent qu'ils allaient être en corvée nettoyage, et retrouvèrent rapidement leur calme. C'est alors que Gundam, doté de son ouïe divine (et étant resté au plus près du bord de la source, car n'appréciant pas beaucoup cet élément qu'on appelle l'eau) se tourna vers un étrange bruit.

« Mon ouïe a détecté une source de bruit suspecte.

-C'est quoi ? » Demanda simplement Hajime.

« -Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire… c'est un bruissement de feuilles, quelque chose se déplace dans les environs… » Il sembla se concentrer un instant, rouvrit les yeux, puis pointa une ombre mouvante à quelques mètres d'eux. « Ici ! »

De derrière la silhouette apparurent d'autres êtres, qui poussèrent des couinements aigus.  
Pendant que Gundam essayait de savoir de quel animal provenait ces étranges vocalises, Kazuichi remarqua alors des attributs sur les ombres qui lui étaient familières : des couettes, des cornes pointues, des oreilles de chat, des cheveux rouges… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à… ?

L'Éleveur d'Élite fit un bond, et attrapa une des ombres à l'arrachée. La chose se débattit en poussant des couinements colériques. Elle attrapa Gundam et le força à la lâcher, la faisant basculer dans la lumière : c'était Akane. Les autres ombres s'approchèrent, dévoilant leur face aux garçons : toutes les filles étaient là, jumelles à la main.

« -Ah ! Le plan d'Ibuki était parfait, pourtant !

-On s'est fait prendre ! Fuyons ! »

Elles coururent dans le sens opposé, mais Usami leur bloqua le passage, les pattes croisées.

« C'est pas vrai, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! »

Finalement, ils finirent tous en corvée nettoyage, et la source fut recouverte.  
Suivre les idées de Kazuichi et d'Ibuki n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, finalement…


End file.
